Summertime
by bleedblck
Summary: Femmeslash warning. fun on the beach CatSara
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - theyre not mine (quite obviously lol)

'Mmm' Sara stirred as she felt the warm hands caress her face. She shifted slightly on the sun lounger as her lover's hot body settled itself on her hips.

'Hey gorgeous' she said as she opened her eyes to see the bright smile of Catherine Willows. With the sun behind her, Catherine's hair glowed, framing the blue eyes which matched the ocean behind them.

Sara smiled and shook her head, how she had managed to get so lucky, she would never know but she wasn't about to start complaining.

'What?' asked the blonde sitting in her lap?

'Nothing, just you, this, - us. It's amazing'

Catherine's eyes shone and her heart swelled as she heard the raw emotion behind Sara's words. She lent forward and kissed the brunette gently, putting all that she felt for the young woman into the kiss.

Sara heard Catherine moan quietly into the kiss and couldn't stop her tongue tracing over her lips. Catherine gasped and moaned louder as Sara moved her tongue into her mouth, moving gently over her own.

Catherine's hands moved up to tangle in Sara's hair and she paused, grinning. Sara opened her eyes questioningly and moaned at the sight; blonde hair messy, dark eyes and swollen, panting lips. Sara felt hands moving on her neck and before she could protest Catherine had undone the straps holding up the small black bikini top, her hands coming up to replace it.

'Cat..' Sara moaned, her eyes slipping shut in pleasure. 'Oh, baby. We ca – n't, not. Not here.'

Catherine smiled and looked around the quiet beach. The few people still bathing in the setting sun were out of earshot and most were asleep or reading; not concentrating on the two women now sharing a sun lounger.

'Nobody cares' Catherine replied, moving her lips to Sara's ear to whisper, nip and suck lightly.

'Lindsey?' Sara managed to force out, not knowing why she was protesting.

'She's in the room, on the phone. Any more excuses? Anyone would think you don't want me!' Catherine said in a teasing voice.

Sara opened her eyes, giving Catherine an incredulous look. 'Wha-'she was cut off as Catherine pounced and pushed her tongue into Sara's hot mouth. Sara's hands that had been resting on Catherine's slim hips travelled up her sides before tangling themselves in long blonde hair, pulling the woman even deeper into the heated kiss.

Catherine moaned loudly and Sara's grip tightened. She loved how vocal Catherine was, letting her know exactly what she liked. She was so sensitive and responsive, Sara's arousal rose as she heard the whimpering of the blonde.

'Sara' Catherine sighed as she felt on of Sara's hands trail down her front, pausing to cup a breast before continuing downwards. Sara could feel the growing arousal of the blonde and moved her hand down to play with the ties of the blood red bikini bottoms that were restricting her access.

Catherine closed her mouth around one of Sara's rock hard nipples, smiling at the groan and gripping fingers she got as a response. Sara arched her back towards the burning mouth and tongue, digging her fingers into the hips she was holding. At first she had been careful not to mark the perfect not to mark the perfect body of the blonde, but she had soon found out that Catherine enjoyed, _really_ enjoyed rough sex. Especially being marked and claimed by her lover.

Catherine grinned in anticipation as Sara pulled, undoing the ties and letting the final barrier fall. She moved one hand to cup Catherine's mound whilst gripping even tighter and pulling her hips towards her with the other. Catherine moaned at the forceful action and ground her sex into Sara's hand and stomach.

Sara lifted her head to kiss and capture the noises Catherine made as she roughly pushed three fingers into the wet, hot channel. Catherine moaned loudly and whimpered as she pushed her hips closer, begging for more. Sara, not one to deprive, started a fast, bruising pace becoming more and more aroused at the vocal, desperate blonde writhing on her stomach.

Catherine broke off the kiss groaning loudly whilst pushing her head into the cushion next to Sara's head as fingers pounded deep into her. Sara kissed the lightly tanned neck in front of her before sinking her teeth into it. Catherine cried out, spurring Sara on. Sara felt the blonde's inner walls tightening and moved her fingers faster, deeper, biting down harder. Catherine bit her lip, and cried out once more as her orgasm washed over her.

Sara let her ride out the last waves of pleasure before withdrawing her fingers and licking two, offering the third to Catherine who had collapsed on her chest, breathing heavily. Catherine took the finger in her mouth, whimpering slightly as Sara's finger touched the cuts her teeth had made when shed bitten her lip in orgasm. She sucked gently and snuggled deeper into Sara, stroking her softly, knowing this would increase Sara's arousal until she regained enough strength and energy to repay her...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer - i dont own them

Sara walked into the beach hut with an extra sway in her hips. She turned to look at her lover when she heard the door shut, finding Catherine leaning against the door looking at her with lustful eyes. Sara felt her arousal spike once again. It had only just dipped in the time it had taken her to replace her own and Catherine's bikinis on the beach and persuade the blonde that they could have much more fun inside.

Slowly she walked over to Catherine, pushing her further into the wooden door when she reached her. Catherine's eyes slipped closed as Sara lowered her mouth to her neck and her hands to her hips. She gasped as Sara licked the bruising bite mark she had made earlier and moved her hands to the brunette's ass and pulled their hips together. It was Saras turn to gasp and Catherine took the opportunity to kiss Sara deeply sliding her tongue over the other woman's.

Catherine pushed herself off the door and slammed Sara into the wall opposite. Sara moaned and felt her knees go weak as Catherine attacked her neck with bites and kisses whilst stroking her toned stomach up to the bottom of her breasts. She moved her hands to the bikini straps in front of her and pulled them loose allowing the slip of red material to fall free. Catherine broke the kiss and stood back letting Sara stare at her breasts. She smiled as she saw the lust in Sara's eyes and pulled the black material free of Sara's perfect torso.

Sara launched herself off the wall and managed to direct them into the bedroom whilst continuing their kissing and teasing strokes. She backed Catherine up to the bed and was just about to remove the matching red bikini bottoms when Catherine swung them around and pushed Sara onto the bed. Sara was caught off guard by this move, but quickly recovered and shuffled backwards to lie in the centre of the bed. Catherine pulled her bottoms off and crawled onto the bed reaching out for Sara's. Once the final barrier was removed, she slowed her pace; stopping to look at the naked beauty in front of her.

She pushed Sara's legs open and settled herself between them; her head level with Sara's crotch. She leaned in slowly, breathing on the tanned inner thigh before gently kissing it. Her lips moved in small circles on one thigh before moving to the other. She smiled as she felt Sara's leg jerk and her muscles twitch uncontrollably. Sara's breathing was irregular and was interrupted by breathy moans and sighs.

Sara's hands were playing with blonde hair, gently trying to push the teasing mouth towards her throbbing, burning centre. Sara groaned as Catherine switched thighs, ignoring her silent pleas. Catherine knew exactly what she was doing to Sara, and the frustrated groan told her just how close Sara was to release. She paused and looked at Sara's face. Her eyes opened; brown pleading with mirthful blue. Catherine leaned close and Sara closed her eyes again, waiting for her lover to push her over the edge. Instead she felt a gentle, wet kiss and a movement before Catherine's tongue traced her lips. She granted her immediate access and they both groaned at the playful fight their tongues began.

Catherine ignored Sara, who was moaning and grinding herself into Catherine's stomach desperate for friction, but when she heard Sara begin to whimper and felt her hands sneaking down towards her sex she acted. She grabbed the wandering hands and moved them to her hips before slipping her hands between their hot sweaty bodies. She paused for one last teasing stoke before pushing two fingers inside her lover. She kissed Sara, swallowing the desperate scream, more mindful than the brunette of the young girl in the room next door. Sara's hips arched off the bed and Catherine slid down the tense body to her previous position between the strong thighs surrounding her.

She kept up the slow, steady pace as before, but added her tongue to the equation. She licked, sucked and nipped around Sara's clit before taking the extremely sensitive nub into her mouth and sucking. Sara screamed loudly as her orgasm slammed into her in waves of pleasure. Catherine kept moving, but slowed slightly letting Sara ride out her orgasm before stopping and withdrawing.

'Mmmm baby, if sex outside turns you on that much you really should've told me earlier.' Sara said in a teasing voice. 'Well, maybe it's more the fact that I can show you off in public and let everyone know you're mine.' Catherine replied running her hands through the tired brunette's hair. 'Or, maybe I just like the fact that I can get you to do whatever I want.' She added cockily. 'Hmm, I'd argue but you know me too well.' Sara said sleepily closing her eyes and smiling.

Catherine put her head on Sara's shoulder and smiled as she felt Sara tightened her hold. She kissed the skin beneath her, snuggled closer and drifted off to sleep feeling safe, satiated and truly happy.


End file.
